


The Elder.

by Ezekiel0205



Series: The Wonderful Shenanigans Of the Western Downworlders [2]
Category: Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Warlock - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel0205/pseuds/Ezekiel0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Prequel of my work: The Deep End (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6767227/chapters/15467800)</p><p>"Her name was Abigail Fraiser, she was a witch. She refused to give him her age but he figured she was born around the age of the roman empire at the way she talked about some things (Like when she said that Arthur was a clotpole). When she used magic, her eyes turned from green to light blue. She loved Disney, Doctor who and Supernatural. She had an obsession with mugs and probably had one for every day of the year. He believed that she was bisexual but wasn't sure. She had met Magnus when they were young and before he became the Great Warlock Of Brooklyn. Simon was almost sure that she was older than the warlock because she always called him "Little Mags".  She knew Raphael and Camille (Who she hates)."<br/>And this is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elder.

"You know your life is meant to take a wrong turn when your father is a demon. Even more when said-demon is one of the most feared and hated man in the land you live in. And I, Abelia Rubra learned it the worst way possible. By living it.

I always knew I wasn't a normal girl. After all when your mother is a slave and your father is a emperor you know something is wrong. Don't ever think my parents created me out of love and only tried to live a undying love that braved the order put in place by the society. You'd be wrong. I have been conceived by mistake. Or more likely by force.

My father wasn't a nice man. Quite the opposite. After all he was a demon, you kind of expect that from them. But him... He was a special kind of evil. His name was Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus, better known as Neron. Yes, you heard correctly, The Neron. This antique bastard who is still remembered now as one of the most cruel and sadistic ruler of all time. Well this "man" was my father. You probably have already search all over you books to know who is this guy I'm talking about, what has he done. And you read. You read about the murders, the orgies, the Fire... You're surly not even surprised this monster was a demon. 

My mother, in opposition, was an angel (not an actual one but you get the idea). She was a slave, a prostitute even. She had been captured by the army before being offert as a gift to my father (Oh yes, this was a lovely time to live in, ladies!). Not even ten minutes after he got her, he dragged her to his room and conceived me.

I wasn't his first child. There was one before me but she had died at four month old. Neron had tried to have an other child since but couldn't. Until me.

I don't think he expected me to survive. My mother was weak, she was a slave. She had not access to much food of confort. She spent most of her pregnancy in my father's bed getting raped again and again. 

And the 6th august of the year 64. I was born. My mother named me Abelia Rubra because Abelia was her mother's name and because my hair was red and that Rubra means red in latin. Neron, though... He couldn't have cared less about me. For the first two years of my life, he simply ignored me. If it wasn't for his wife, Poppée, I would probably have been dead by then. 

I'ts only at the age of two and a half that my father looked at me for the first time. After I used magic for the first time.

After that he send me to one of the best warlock in all the empire: his name was Pline the Old. "

Magnus looked at the young witch in from of him, then turned to see Ragnor's faces. The horned had that light in his eyes. He believed her! 

"I call bullshit" the Asian man said.

Ragnor gave him a warning look before turning back toward Abigail.

"What happened next?"


End file.
